Stay
by SlushieSushi
Summary: Leaving New York was something Penny did not do so willingly, that would mean leaving everything she has ever known, leaving her friends behind, especially Sherman... and coffee was tempting but she will go with tea.
1. Prolougue

**Hello. I am writing based on my story of _'reunion'_ so basically rewriting it. This is inspired on the song _Stay by Carol Banawa (revised by: Daryl Ong)_ I really recommend listening to the song, especially the revised version. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, Mr. Peabody and Sherman**

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_**

 _._

 _._

Sherman stared unblinkingly at the wooden bench from the top of the fountain as an autumn leaf swirled from the huge beech tree, its straying red leaf reminded him of someone who is dear to him, she was like the red leaf, she had strayed from him. The leaf strayed and was never to return to it's once bearer, it would wilt and crunched up on the soil, long forgotten. But she was not forgotten, she was long remembered, at least by him and his father.

She had found a way into his once secured heart, now she was gone. Sherman can only could hope that she will come back to him. He could care less that his clothes became soggy from the fountain, his heart was like a big sack of soggy mess, no one but her can remedy. He would just sit there and stare at the bench and reflect over the years. But he was here just to hope. He has to hold on hope...

She was his best friend, no, she is his best friend. She has lovely pale blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes and has a big attitude, but he loves her the way she is. Her name was Penny, Penny Elizabeth Peterson.

 _Flashback: (eleven years earlier)_

 _At Susan B. Anthony private school, the speakers and audio system blared with soothing but lively music, students were excited to end the school year for the next year of their lives were high school. The graduation just ended and Sherman as valedictorian. Two figures ran out of the building with their togas flying in the wind, while running they held onto their graduation ceremonial hats. The two graduates laughed and laughed as they scamper to the central park. They sat on a wooden bench under a shade of a blooming beech tree._

 _Sherman wiped his brow with his white toga sleeve, he sighed and removed the golden medals he r_ _ecieved. Sherman still chuckling, he immediately silenced when Penny was grimacing, her lips were pulled into a tight line, her eyes were brighter with unshed tears._

 _"Penny? Are you alright?" Sherman said worriedly_

 _"I am.. alright." She stuttered not looking at Sherman in the eyes_

 _"Penny no you are not alright, I know you better than that. Now tell what's wrong." Sherman tilting his head_

 _"Sherman... I..I." Penny fully facing Sherman, still casting her eyes down to the pavement._

 _"What is wrong, Pen? You can tell me." Sherman said, wrapping an arm around her. He fondly does that to her all the time._

 _"Sherman, promise me something." Penny held her gaze_

 _"I will" Sherman said, still confused._

 _"Promise me that... you and I will meet again." Penny said tearfully. "That you and I will see each other again."_

 _"Wh-hat... I do.. not.." Sherman said, touching the arm of his best friend. Penny kept silent._

 _"Are y-you... Leaving?" Sherman said softly, finally realizing the truth. He sat there, unmoving, having quiet a shock. Penny nodded mutely, finally letting the emotions out of her. by crying._

 _"Penny... but...I...I." Sherman stuttered. Penny encircled her arms unto Sherman's neck, she pulled him close, still sobbing. Sherman stiffened at first and relaxed a moment later, he hugged her back._

 _"I'm so sorry Sherman, so sorry. I wish it can't end like this, but, my grandma needs us..." Penny's voice broke. "Sherman, you have to understand that grandma, ever since grandpa died_ _she never was the same_ _...*sobs* She needs us, Sherman. She need us to go to Canada. "_

 _"No, I understand...I will not be selfish." Sherman said tightening his arms around her._

 _"I'm so sorry..." Penny burying her head unto Sherman's shoulders._

 _~0~_

 _The best friends' parents sagged their shoulders at the sight of their beloved children crying, saying farewells. Mr. Peabody knew of their 'travel plans'. It saddens him to think that a relationships can be so easily ripped, but can be more easier to restore if it start afresh._

* * *

At central park, Mr. Peabody saw his son staring at the same bench for the past eleven years during every Sunday afternoon. It has became a habit for, almost subconsciously his son secluded there just watching that particular bench. He felt sadness everytime he saw his child like this.

Mr. Peabody came to the famed central park to pick up his reflective son, sometimes his son forgets the time, like now, it was six-thirty three in the evening.

"Come Sherman, it's time to go home." Mr. Peabody said, touching his son's shoulders. Sherman nodded, he stood up and smiled at his father. The pair walked down to block and walked along the pavement, the two shared companionable silence.

~0~

Sherman, already ate dinner and changed into his pajamas. He sat on his cushioned chair on his personal office, writing on a piece of memo paper.

 _'One day somebody will hug you so tightly, that it will stick your broken pieces back together again.'_ Sherman satisfied, he paste the paper on his board, for him remind that to hold on hope that someday Penny will come back, she will come back, she promised him, he would wait. He is not known to the most patient, but he will wait, he will give it all.

Until his best friend would be back.

* * *

 **Hey guys, _review_ please, and this is based on my reunion story which I would be deleting.**

 **~Peace out~**


	2. Chapter 1: Predicarments

**Chapter 1:**

 **.**

Sherman sat up groggily, turning off the annoying high pitch sounds that his alarm clock produced. It took a few seconds for him to clear the bleary vision of his, he read the time of his clock.

"7:04 AM." He murmured to himself, he forced himself out of his bed and went to his bathroom. He turned on the hot shower, feeling the heat, a few moments later he grabbed his mint and cinnamon shampoo, he rubbed the soapy contents unto his scalp. After about thirty minutes, he went out of his room, looking more awake, and clean. Sporting his maroon half framed-glasses, a denim polo unbuttoned and under a white tee, jeans, and black converse sneakers. He slowly trudged down the stairs to he kitchen, where his father, Mr. Peabody was cooking, yet another spectacular breakfast.

"What's for breakfast Mr. Peabody?" He asked, tilting his head, curious of what is his father cooking.

"Cranberry Almond Caramel Pancakes and Black forest coffee." Mr. Peabody measuring carefully the flour and peeling the vanilla beans rapidly at the same time.

"Sound delicious." Sherman commented as he took a seat at the bar, answering the daily newspaper crossword while waiting for Mr. Peabody to finish breakfast. Sharing companionable silence. Suddenly an annoyingly high pitched voice called out causing both, the father and son to jump.

"Shermany! Where are you, baby?!" The voice rang out, obviously feminine.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman hissed at his father. "Did you lock the door?!"

"Hmm, I thought... I must forget to lock it back when I went outside to request for the daily newspaper down at the lobby." Mr. Peabody whispered back, genuinely sorry for his son's 'rich' and female predicament. Sherman groaned, annoyed.

"I cannot believe that I have to deal with that...that... _Woman!_ " Sherman whispered, struggled for words. "especially this early of the day, I prefer _never_."

"Sherman." Mr. Peabody sternly said. "It is not polite to talk about a lady like that."

"Even her?" Sherman glumly muttered.

"Yes, even her." Mr. Peabody said, chuckled.

"I can't stand her!" Sherman said, really annoyed at being annoyed at this time of the day. "I have no idea why she likes me!"

"Well, the word _'like'_ would be an understatement. Maybe because you look like a supermodel and have a scientist's brain, that can really charm any girl." Mr. Peabody said cheerfully, teasing, eyes twinkling.

"Ugh!" Sherman moaned, he rubbed his hands against his face, bringing his glasses unto his hair.

"Aww! There you are honeycakes!" the 'annoying' female pitched in. Sherman face the woman and put up a very fake smile and suppressed annoyance. Then he faced his father and gave him a pleading face.

"Honey! C'mon, babe, let's go!" the woman demanded, Sherman looked disgusted. The said woman has long curled raven locks, she obviously had plastic surgery, she had purple contact lens on, and now she is wearing a very revealing black jump suit, she has that bitchy persona to go with it, her name is _Veronica Golden Camille_ , heiress to the multi-million company of Camille Company, a company for lots and plots, so basically real estate agents.

"Veronica, please do not call me honeycakes or babe, I am not your boyfriend." Sherman said, plainly, trying to be polite.

"Please, I can call anyone I want." Veronica rolled her purple contacted eyes. Sherman gripped his hands, a sign of annoyance and disgust. He forced a fake smile. "And Sherman, babe, come on!" the heiress whined stomping her black designer five inch heels.

"Sorry Veronica, I have my schedule full." Sherman trying to be polite.

"C'mon, babe, everybody has time for their girlfriend." Veronica said flirty, moving closer to her 'babe'

"For the millionth time, Veronica, I am not your boyfriend." Sherman took a step back. Turning around to see only his father gone.

"Whatever." Veronica slid her hand at Sherman's arm. Sherman took a step back.

"Well, Veronica, It is your time to go." Sherman said carefully pushing her to the door.

"But babe... babe! bab-" Veronica protested as she was pushed to the door.

"Bye!" Sherman said, closing the door, his back pressing it against the surface. _'God damned Veronica, My dear God I cannot stand her! Always harassing me, making a move to seduce me all year with her skimpy outfits, cannot she understand that I do not love her! I do not like her that way, I am willing to make friends! She even dared to go as far by sliding a hand down to my chest'_ Sherman thought angrily.

* * *

A feminine figure stood before the lobby counter, with a manila folder within it are a set of documents, neatly arranged. The woman was adorned with pale golden hair and vibrant cerulean orbs. She was dressed in a white shirt, a grey blazer, black pencil skirt and simple grey stilettos .

"Good afternoon, ma'am." The receptionist greeted "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon too Ms." The woman looked the bronze plated nametag of the receptionist. "Garcia, I have a scheduled appointment and business meeting with Ms. Veronica Camille."

"Yes ma'am" The receptionist nodded. " Can you give me your name, Ms.?"

"Ah, yes, my name is Penny Peterson." the woman replied. The receptionist dialed some numbers and spoke to the phone for a while and put it down.

"For a moment Ms. Peterson I will contact Ms. Camille for she seems to be delayed for a while. Please wait at our suite." The receptionist said, then gesturing to the brunette man. "Mr. Moore will escort you there. If you need anything Ms. Penny, do not hesitate to ask our staff assigned there, and lastly, Mr. Moore will fetch you, if Ms. Camille will arrive. Have a nice day!"

Penny thanked the receptionist, Mr. Moore guided her through the grand hall and into a room. The room is painted in shades of cream and gold, it is fairly big and has a flat screen television on the wall, and had many sitting areas with glass tables. There were a couple of businessmen and two of the staff in their uniform sat at the chairs. Mr. Moore turned to her.

"Ms. Peterson. Please , sit and I will fetch you when Ms. Veronica will be here." Mr. Moore nodded at her and went to the hall. Penny sat on a empty table by the window, looking out to the internationally famous city of New York.

"So much different from my own dear city of London." She murmured, as she watched different people walked by.

* * *

 **Thank you for Rizza Marie374 for following and favor the story, my gratitude :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting new people

**Chapter 2:**

 **.**

Penny shuffled in her seat, she had been seating still for 3 hours, she had already reviewed all of her files and documents for the fourth time, sighing she stood up and went to the staff on the bar.

"Good morning, Miss. Do you need anything?" a petite woman asked her, she had long brown hair squeezed into a bun

"Well, I was wondering if serve you any tea? A cup would be nice." Penny asked, looking for her wallet in her bag.

"Yes miss, we serve tea." the staff replied. "Earl Gray, Miss?"

"Yes, please. I quite need it." Penny said immediately, she was beginning to be drowsy and stressed, tea would be wonderful.

"Yes miss, I will serve it at your seat, when it is prepared." The lady said, nodding, reaching for the teacups.

"Thank you" Penny said with gratitude. She return to her seat, she was utterly bored. _'I wonder who is this bloody bitch who made me wait for three freaking hours.'_ Penny thought angrily. _'Oh Bullocks, don't judge, it maybe an emergency, and don't curse, if mummy heard, I would be eating soap.'_ Penny waited for a while for her Earl Grey tea.

"Here you go ma'am" the lady handed, her tea. Penny muttered a 'thank you'. She sipped a little, testing the hotness. Savoring the taste and the soothing aroma. Now all she would be needing some biscuits for her little tea time to be absolutely perfect. Some thirty minutes later, Mr. Moore, the one who'd escort her arrived.

"Ms. Peterson, Ms. Camille has arrived." His deep baritone voice announced. "Come with me." Penny nodded, gathering her files, she followed the man, down to the hallway. The arrived at the hallway, she saw Ms. Garcia talking to a man. She caught her eye, and gave a small wave, and it was returned with a shy smile. Penny and Mr. Moore flew up to a set of marble stairs with golden rails. They walked through the pillared halls and turned into a stop on double oak doors. Mr. Moore knocked and stuck his head.

"Ms. Camille, Ms. Peterson is here." Penny heard Mr. Moore said.

"Who?" a feminine voice quipped. A vein popped on the forehead of Penny.

"Ms. Peterson, the CEO of the architecture company your dad partnered with." Mr. Moore rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well let her in."

Mr. Moore, faced Penny with a disgruntled expression, he muttered. "Okay, Ms. Peterson, just enter."

"Thank you, Mr. Moore" Penny clutched the folder tighter. Mr. Moore nodded grip and left. Penny pushed the doors to enter, the office.

"Hello, Ms. Peterson please, take a seat." Veronica said on the head of the table, with employees seated around, for presentations and proposals. Penny took a seat next to a woman, she looks like in here early thirties.

"Well let us continue. Proceed Mr. Kirkland." Veronica motioned for the blonde young man.

"Here we have, an area, measuring 12 hectares, the forest surrounding the area gives off fresh air that our clients would surely enjoy and appreciate. To start off, our next project's location is strategically located near the city and the local school..." The young blonde man, Mr. Kirkland discussed. After his presentation about the area, everybody clapped at the proposal, approving the presentations.

"Well, next off, we have, Ms. Penny Peterson, the CEO of a famous Architecture company at England. She is our new partner at the Camille company. Give her a round of applause." Veronica stated, preparing notes for her presentation. She gave the USB to the secretary, who was in charge with the computer.

"Well first of all good afternoon, Once again I am Penny Peterson, I am here in front of you all to present our designs for the houses and the lots, on our next project." Penny started. She trailed her eyes through the audience, scrutinizing every detail. "Well here we here is a..." She moved on to the next slide, she discussed and babbled about the different house designs. As soon as she was done, a man with green eyes, tanned complexion, and a cheerful smile raised a hand.

"Ms. Penny, can the clients choose their own colors palettes for the houses or it is not customary?" The man asked.

"It is Mr-" Penny stated but was cut off.

"Carriedo, Mr. Carriedo" The man said smiling.

"Well yes, Mr. Carriedo, we have two options, they choose their own color template or they would need our advices and opinions." Penny said. Mr. Carriedo nodded, satisfied. The council clapped, approved of the designs and blue prints for the houses.

"Well done, Ms. Peterson. Okay everyone dismissed. Ms. Peterson, please follow me, we have more to discuss and clarify." Veronica said. Penny nodded, packing her files and documents, she followed the heiress, out of the council room, and down through to the hall, and stopped by a glass door, with a plate with the name _'Veronica Camille'_ obviously the office belong to the woman whose been leading her through the halls. Veronica latched the door open.

"I am sorry if it is a little stuffy." Veronica said. And to what Penny's astonishment, the room looks like more of a five-star condominium than a stuffy office. _'She is an heiress of one of the biggest companies in her field, she has to have the best, right?'_

"Whoa." Penny breathed as she entered the very spacious office. Veronica smirked at the statement. It was the modern kind, it had the color scheme of different shades of gray, navy blue and white.

"Yeah, I got the best designers, after all, I deserve the best." Veronica said, sliding her hands on the glass desk. Penny internally frowned at her.

"Sure, mate?" Penny unsure how to respond. Feeling ironic.

"By the way. I have some business with you. After I get my purse and coat we will go to a nearby Starbucks café." Veronica said, taking a seat on her very comfortable pillowed chair. Penny remained standing.

"First of business, I very like the designs of the houses and buildings. Congratulations." Veronica stated, rummaging on a drawer.

"Thank you." Penny said, shifting her weight between her feet. The two shared silence. At last, Veronica stood up.

"Let us go." Veronica said, getting her coat from the modern rack.

They left the office and walked down to the hall, leaving the building, Veronica and Penny walked by each other.

"The café is just a few blocks away, C'mon." Veronica chided, walking ahead.

* * *

 **Hello, long time no update? Well, umm I got distracted... Yeah.**

 **But anyway, the chapter is here, and if you are wondering that Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Carriedo are, well they are based on the characters of Hetalia, _(Love that show)_ Arthur or England/Britain and Antonio or Spain. =.= I cannot think of any other name...**

 **Disclaimer: NOT mine except plot, Mr. Moore and Ms. Garcia**

 **But anyway nothing really happen in this chapter. See you next time. Happy reading  
**

 **and also, I would be swearing sometimes, hope you don't mind...**

* * *

 **Next chapter summary: A certain red headed pops out of nowhere, Penny looks confused and Veronica well... is Veronica. Some very unexpected shit happens...  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A stare can only mean so much

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

There were many things that Penny expected, sure she was ready for all the questions and critics that the council would throw at her, but being dragged across the busy streets of New York by a psychopath.. err... multi-millionaire heiress. At first Penny expected her to walk haughtily and her nose up snootily refusing to talk to her, at least walk like any normal person does, but being dragged into busy streets, escaping narrowly from being flatten by hurried cars was not in her top of her list to do in her first time in the famed Big Apple.

"Ms. Veronica, please slow down. We are going to bloody die!" Penny pleaded, paled as a taxi cab's wheels nearly crushed her toes, oh don't remind her of her tortured feet, the tight stilettos were killing her, ' _Bullocks, I should have listened to my gut to wear my flats, mental note to self, always listen to your gut. Well it was a miracle that my heels have not snapped.'_ then Penny, closing her eyes, letting Veronica drag her, she started to pray to God, _'Dear Lord God, please I don't want to die, not just yet!'_

"Here we are! Darling Penny, you can open your eyes now." Veronica chided as she stop in front of a local Starbucks, the one by the boulevard. The famous café was a perfect combination of modern and homey _(A/N: Hey peeps, I have never been to the USA, the Starbucks back at Philippines were 'modern and homey' for me so, I'll just apply it here too.)_ They entered the café, there were few people around, either chatting, on their phones, or just reading a book snuggled on their chairs.

"Let us seat over there." Veronica declared, they walked to a table by the window, they seated themselves on the green plushed wooden chair.

"Well, I would like to thank you for choosing to partner the Camille company, and the blueprints for the houses are absolutely divine." Veronica said, getting her wallet.

"Why thank you."

"Well what would like to have?" Veronica asked, standing up to go to the cashier, who was talking to the waiter.

"Well, I would have some Peppermint tea, and some biscuits if they have." Penny politely said.

"Okay, I will be back." Veronica walked to the counter. Penny waited, she looked to the skyscrapers of New York, observing people passing by, a woman walking her dog, a guy jogging toward the direction of the Central park, A parent and a kid walking home from school maybe the kid was sick because the poor blighter was swaying and is sporting a flustered appearance, and a handsome red head man walking by with his hands in his pockets, Penny was mesmerized, she stared at the man, as he walk by, and their eyes connected. Penny mentally gasped as his eyes held hers, it was a beautiful golden amber color, that was not intrigued her, it was calculating and smart as if he was a scientist. He walked away, she can see they faint blush on the man's cheeks.

"Penny, darling!" Veronica said in a singsong as she return to the table their drinks.

"Oh hello, Veronica." Penny abruptly disturbed from her staring greeted, as she stirred the tea slightly.

"So Penny, are you British?" Veronica asked, as she took her seat, sipping her Latte.

"Well in fact yes." Penny replied, lifting a finger as she sipped the tea experimentally.

"So how was London, darling?" Veronica, intrigued that her partner was British.

"Living the dream right there."

* * *

Well after the Veronica incident, Sherman walked to his study, getting his documents from his desk, he walked briskly.

"Mr. Peabody, I'm off to work!" Sherman called out.

"Of course, Sherman. Have a good day!" Mr. Peabody replied from the kitchen, reading a magazine. Sherman walked to the elevator, waiting for the ding to signal for him to go in. After his uneventful ride of the elevator, stuffed against the walls with business men and whiny kids with their tired looking parents. Sherman hummed a tune from The lord of the Rings.

Sherman checked his watch, "11:43 am" he mummer to himself, it was a lovely day to be late for work, normally he would be punctual and be off early 10:00 but Veronica preoccupied him for a bit..

When he passed by the local Starbucks, he saw a pretty blonde woman with blue eyes, she stared at him and he stared back he felt heat bloom in his cheeks, he walked off, feeling a tingle on his spine.

"Sure that woman reminded me of Penny."

* * *

An evil spine tingling laugh echoed of the walls of an dark alley, you must think that this is very cliche... and then your'e right, some stereotypical villain might appear in emo and dark clothes, with spikes and piercings and dark filled eyes full of rage, anger and violence, never showing happiness, the closest thing to their happiness is sick excitement.

Nobody expected a soft feminine laugh, it was cold and chilling, but the worst thing about it was the maniacal ring into it, like she had endured a thousand year full of turmoil and torture. She banged her head repeatedly at the cold red brick wall and gripped her hair The tricks and whispers of the broken mind laughed as she cries.

 _'You are nothing'_ the mind whispered into her unwilling ears.

 _'She is just another useless spoiled brat, like we need another one in this world.'_ A voice scoffed at her, she tightened the grip of her hair.

 _'Please I know that she is a spawn of the devil.'_ Another voice rang from her memories, her knuckles became white.

 _'The only reason your daddy kept you was that you look like your sweet mother.'_ A sickly sweet voice laughed.

 _'You are just nothing to him'_ Another thought said, she could see it grinning.

 _'He'd rather die than be with you'_ A voice she struggled to forget said it in a very cold manner.

 _'You are just a nuisance'_

* * *

 **Crap, I am so sorry, but the only thing that kept me from my laptop and my writing fantasies is my** **mum... and the sadder news id that school has started in the Philippines and I am in the _'Homo'_ class, you know the class where they keep all the smarties .-. and I do not why they make me join there, but meh'._. and also I would have to join a school journalism competition at the radio broadcasting section and in Filipino .-. plus I have a very bad feeling that I would be not that active like I am in hiatus because of my mum (oh man :c)**

 **And lastly I would advise you to read the previous chapters there are some things that would hint what would happen in the future :') Thanks for reading.**


End file.
